Quiero ser libre: De ti, hace 2000 años
by Katrina Kaambl
Summary: La fundadora Ymir ha esperado 2000 años por alguien, ¿sera que ese alguien realmente la encontrará o seguirá siendo un susurro sin importancia? Advertencia: Spoilers del capítulo 122 del manga.


**Quiero ser libre : De ti, hace 2000 años**

_Disclaimer: __Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama_

* * *

No recuerdo mucho de como llegué a este mundo cruel. No recuerdo a mis padres, ni a algún otro familiar cercano. Lo único que recuerdo es que desde pequeña fui atada a condiciones inferiores, desconozco la razón, solo sabía que le serviría a un rey que nos ha conquistado. Le serviría silenciosamente.

En una ocasión, presencié una festividad donde un hombre se unía a una mujer, todos se veían felices y la pareja consumaba su unión con un contacto labial. Sentí curiosidad por aquello, ¿ese rito te hace feliz? o ¿porque tanta algarabía?, dejo de cuestionarme, dudo que alguien como yo pueda llegar a eso, solo lo pueden hacer los hombres libres.

"_¿Que es ser libre?"_

Cierto día el Rey pregunta por el culpable de dejar escapar a los cerdos, de pronto soy señalada, pero yo no lo hice, ¿que mas puedo hacer si todos me apuntan?, mi tribu sera mutilada por mi culpa.

"_No soy la culpable"_

-Muy bien entonces...eres libre

Siento las punzadas de dolor de mi pierna y de mi hombro, escucho sus risas y los ladridos de los perros de caza, algo que nunca había sentido se instala en mí, tiemblo, sollozo, ruego, caigo.

"_¿Esto es ser libre?" "¡No lo quiero!"_

Mi corazón palpita sin control, hasta que veo un árbol gigantesco, un rayo de esperanza. Me adentró en él para pronto caer a un abismo, siento que me falta el aire, cada vez me hundo más en ese pozo, por lo menos no seré cazada como bestia.

Siento que algo se adhiere a mi columna y de repente...mi cuerpo se ve y se siente diferente ¿que es esto?.

Pasado el tiempo, con mi forma _titán_ he ayudado a Eldia a desarrollarse, mi rey me recompensará, agacho la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

"_No quiero este destino"_

Los años pasan, entre guerras y embarazos, entre prosperidad y concubinas, entre sometimientos y rebeliones. Soy más rápida que la lanza del marleyano, pero ésta atraviesa mi cuerpo, sin embargo salvé a mi señor.

-Esto es para lo que naciste Ymir, mi esclava

"_No quiero esta vida"_

Al abrir mis ojos estoy en medio de un desierto y lo único que puedo contemplar es un pilar de luz, pronto se divide en tres partes, como si fuesen las ramas de un árbol. Luego esas tres ramas se dividen en nueve, esas nueve se dividen nuevamente, ahora son veintisiete, ahora son ochenta y uno, ahora son doscientos cuarenta y tres, ahora son...

Ya no recuerdo cuantas son, tampoco sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, lo único que sé con certeza, es que incluso aquí debo obedecer a los descendientes de mi señor, a la dinastía Fritz.

"_¡No quiero estar aquí!"_

"_¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!" _

Se que es inútil, cuando llegué a orar a los dioses, éstos me ignoraron, mi pueblo nunca me prestó atención excepto para culparme, mi señor nunca me vio más que como una esclava, mis hijas nunca escucharon alguna palabra de mí. Aún así, muy en mi interior ese ruego no deja de emitirse silenciosamente, como si aún guardara un pequeño atisbo de esperanza en mi alma.

"_¿Alguien puede escucharme?"_

Las generaciones pasan y sigo trabajando para ellas, titanes por montones son construidos por mis ásperas manos. Los reyes siguen con aquella mirada soberbia y vanidosa, me dan ordenes y yo solo cumplo con el deber para el que he nacido.

Un día llega un rey un poco distinto, en sus ojos se veía el arrepentimiento por las acciones de sus antepasados, pero es el que más carga de trabajo me ha dado, construyo con ayuda de mi balde, millones de titanes para él.

"_Jamás podré librarme de mi deber"_

Los reyes ahora llamados Reiss raramente vienen, la soledad empieza a volverse insoportable, pero debo seguir aquí a sus ordenes. Un joven rubio llega casi muerto, me dedico a reconstruir su cuerpo, tiene sangre real, debo hacer lo que él me diga.

Sin embargo, junto al muchacho rubio llega otro más joven, un joven que llama mi atención en el fondo de mi alma, ¿porque esta aquí si no lleva la sangre de los reyes? ¿porque posee al titán más importante? ¿también posee al titán martillo de guerra y al atacante?. El titán atacante, aquel que lleva lo que yo nunca poseeré, aún con todo mi poder: libertad.

-¿Has estado...todo este tiempo...sola?

Un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi ser, es la única persona que me ha preguntado por mi condición.

-Fundadora Ymir ¡préstame tu poder!

Paso de largo, en definitiva él es diferente, él me pidió mi poder cuando mis propios descendientes solo me ordenan, pero eso soy, una esclava. Me arrodillo ante mi nuevo amo, Zeke, ha dado una orden que sin importar haré.

-...Una vez que la fundadora comienza a moverse ya nada puede detenerla

Escuchó el grito de mi señor a ese joven rebelde, se ha liberado de mis cadenas y se acerca a mí.

.

..

...

-¡Le pondré fin a este mundo! ¡Dame el poder que necesito!

Lo escucho decirme mientras me rodea con sus brazos, no es un abrazo posesivo y brusco como los de mi señor Fritz cuando me tomaba, es más parecido al contacto cálido que alguna vez mis hijas me mostraron.

-¡No eres una esclava, ni una diosa, solo eres una humana!

"_¿De verdad?"_

Nadie me había tratado así, se supone que soy una esclava, para eso he nacido ¿porque dudo?

-Solo decide por ti misma

-¡Hazlo ya Ymir!

-¿Eres tú quien me ha guiado todo este camino?

Escucho nuevamente la orden de mi señor Zeke, pero la pregunta del muchacho me aturde, yo solo me dedique a seguir ordenes, solo alguna lejana vez lance un ruego ¿cual era?

-¡Yo soy de sangre real!

-Todo este tiempo desde hace 2000 años

-...has esperado por alguien

Su voz suave me da por fin la respuesta, de mis ojos brotan las lágrimas que nunca me permití derramar.

"_Sí"_

Ahora se que alguien me llegó a escuchar, que ese deseo que sentí en aquellos momentos cruciales de mi vida es la libertad, ese deseo ha sido captado por el mismísimo portador del titán de ataque, él es quien me da la capacidad de elegir por mi propia cuenta. Siempre han impuesto su voluntad sobre mi, esta vez yo decidiré, porque soy humana y nací en este mundo.

"_Eren Jaeger, te concedo mi poder" _

Las murallas empiezan a romperse como si fueran cascarones dejando salir a los polluelos.

"_¡Acabemos con este mundo cruel!"_

Los titanes colosales ya se hacen visibles, solo falta que él comande su movimiento y haga retumbar la tierra, el final se acerca, ya nada puede detenerlo.

" _Por fin"_

"_¡Seré libre!"_

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Espero se haya entendido lo que intente plasmar, el hecho de que Eren diga que Ymir lo guio hasta ella, me dio la sensación de que muy en el fondo Ymir buscaba su libertad, algo así como cuando oras o deseas algo con fuerzas, pero no lo expresas abiertamente.

Este capítulo me dejo contenta porque Eren (me encanta) sigue fiel a su ideal de libertad; y también muy sad por la historia de Ymir, creo que en definitiva es Ymir la que se merece su "final feliz"_._


End file.
